Royalty
by EliseMoreya
Summary: The twin princes are coming of age, and although Queen America isn't too ecstatic about the upcoming Selection, princes Cassian and Kian couldn't be more excited. With two men come seventy possible future princes, but thing immediately start to go wrong. Food poisoning are ransacked rooms only a few of the problems. Are the Southerners at it again, or is there a different enemy?
1. Chapter 1

The hurried steps of Bradley's shoes echoed through the elegant hall as he quickly made his way to the drawing room. He thanked the footman for opening the door and walked in, bowing respectfully to King Maxon, then Queen America, and finally to the princesses, who were playing checkers on the floor.

"Your Majesty, the princes have made their decision." King Maxon straightened immediately, as did Queen America. She snapped her fingers to get her daughters' attention. Bradley tried not to laugh as Amber slyly picked one of her sisters pieces off the board while she wasn't looking.

"Well, tell us Bradley!" Amber squealed with excitement.

"They have both agree to go along with the law, and have a selection. Thank you, your Majesty." He bowed again as King Maxon thanked him for delivering the news. As soon as he shut the door, he burst out laughing as Amri screamed at Amber, "You cheater!"

Cassian and Kian passed Bradley in the hall. They were discussing how their Selection should go, since they were twins. Never in the history of the nation had there been two Selections at once. From the inside of the Drawing room, the two boys listened to their mother talking before they entered. Her voice sounded worried and uneasy.

"Maxon, you know how I feel about the selection. I just don't think it's a good choice for our boys!"

"But it's their choice, my dear, and besides it did, after all, bring you and I together."

"You're a charmer, Maxon, but don't call me your dear." Cassian knew that they had given each other a quick kiss, because Amri and Amber both gagged in unison. Kian stepped in first with Cassian following behind. They sat on a couch facing the gold rimmed window that showcased the palace gardens. Amri and Amber literally jumped over and fell onto their brothers laps, squealing and hugging in excitement.

Amber threw her arms around Cassian's neck. "You're gonna get married!" She laughed as Cassian started to tickle her. The two girls were shooed out presently, Maxon and America wanting to talk to them alone, without the other twins arguing every other minute.

America smiled at her sons warmly. Was this how Amberly felt when her son started the Selection? So many feelings, worry, excitement, pride, nostalgia? Her sons were growing up so very fast. Who knows, they could be married by the New Year.

"So, Dad," Cassian started off slowly, running his hands through his light auburn red hair. He and Maxon shared that same gesture of nervousness. "Since we decided to go along with the selection, we were wondering how it's going to work. You know, because there's two of us?" He watched Maxon look at America and they shared a quick conversation, Maxon gazing at America, and then she nodded.

Maxon folded his hands on his knees. "How about a double Selection?"

Kian coughed. "Uh, Dad? That's Seventy girls. We don't have enough rooms for Seventy other people. Plus, Regina and Yasha are coming for a stay next month. "

America grinned. "If a lady cannot share a room with a friend, and keep her cool, she is not worthy of a crown. They can share rooms, that will be their first test. Right, Maxon?"

Maxon smiled mischievously. "Correct. Now, Let's call our advisers and reporters and get started!"

**A/N:** Wow i'm so excited! Are you? This is my first published Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER II_**

The reporter was consistently writing notes of whatever the royal family said in the process of starting the Selection, so Cassian and Kian were careful in their speech. Amri and Amber continued to say what came to their minds though.

Braxton Eleazar, The reporter, bent down to their level with his blue note pad and ballpoint pen, and asked them, "Are you girls excited to see your brothers married?"

The nodded their heads at the same time.

"I can't wait-" Amri started.

"Cassian's gonna marry someone beautiful-" Amber cut in.

"Kian's gonna marry someone absolutely gorgeous!" Amri announced.

"Do you like our flower crowns?" They asked adjusting each others dandelion and daisy crown.

Braxton smiled. "Beautiful crowns for beautiful princesses." The girls just noticed that the camera from Channel 2, The Illea Report, was on them. They smiled and waved naturally, Amri blowing a couple kisses, then took the hand of their caregiver, Zoey, and continued their walk through the gardens. Zoey was patiently attempting to show the girls how to make their own flower crowns, but it ended up with dozens on dandelion heads and stems on the grass.

Cassian and Kian were watching them from a distance.

Turning to his brother, Cassian said, "Do you realized that in maybe five years, we'll have daughters of our own?"

Kian didn't smiled. "Cassian, I would like to remind you that this Selection thing was your idea, and your decision. I am simply going with it because I have no other choice." He leaned back against the bench and ignored Cassian, and instead observed the blade of grass on his shoe. A wedding gift, Amber had giggled as she gave it to him.

Cassian nudged Kian with his elbow. "Better get in good mood about this thing. Here come Dad and some reporters."

Kian internally scowled as they came closer. He wanted to scowl at the reporters, but that was not how a prince would act.

"What are you looking for in a girl, Princes?" one lady asked, her high heels tapping on the stone sidewalk expectantly. As usual, Cassian was the first to speak up.

"Someone pretty, and that can handle the job of being a princess, and maybe a queen someday."

"And you, Prince Kian?"

Kian opened his mouth to say something similar to Cassian's, _but I might as well be honest. _

_"_A nice personality. Kind, forgiving, patient. A sense of humor is always nice." He grinned for the cameras and after a few questions with the reporters, who switched from the King to Cassian, to him, Kian was finally allowed to retreat to his own quarters and be alone. Applications for the Selection were beginning to file in rapidly, uncountable photos of girls with a fake smile and too much make up. He had picked a few ladies, about five out of the thirty five. One was a four, two fives, and two three's. He had to admit, they were beautiful, but what caught his eye was what they listed as their hobbies. Music, Art, Dance, things they said made them happy. Kian wanted someone happy, someone to make him feel happy. One said that if she wasn't selected, she was going to work as an elementary school teacher, because she liked kids. _Amri and Amber would love her._

He said. What if he didn't fall in love with any of them? He'd have to spend his life with someone he didn't love. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, cursing himself for agreeing with Cassian.

"Gabriella Schreave!" Her sister falls on the floor, choking on laughter, but Gabriella doesn't smile. Finally, Mrs. Biyen shushes her youngest daughter, sending Sandra to her room. Adelynn Biyen gazed at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes.

"Gabby, you know I would never make you do this-"

Gabriella stood up, hands pressed to the table. She knew that a young lady entering the Selection shouldn't yell, but she couldn't contain her anger.

"Mother! Can't you see I love my life here in Dakota? How can you ask me to leave Heidi and Sara and Graham? They've been my friends since forever!" Gabriella couldn't bare to think about leaving her friends forever, her home, and everything else she loved. Inside, a dark oily anger lit up in her chest against the princes. This was their fault. Everyone knew that Queen America wasn't too hot on the idea of the Selection, but their kids were. Gabrielle, feeling hot tears trickle down her cheeks, sat down on her chair and rested her head in her arms, beginning to sob.

Adelynn placed a hand on her daughters head, stroking her blonde hair. "Gabby, darling, I did this to give you a better chance at life. If your father doesn't return by the end of the month, We'll be sixes again, not threes. We'll have to go back to my home town. Gabby, if you don't do this, we'll starve."

"You could have at least asked me. I don't even know what i'm going into!" She sobbed. She felt cowardly for crying. Her family need her to do this. But she wanted her marriage to be her decision. She wanted to fall in love.

"Gabby, they haven't even announced the winners. If you don't get in, we can at least say you tried."

"And if I do?"

"Then put on your best smile for those handsome princes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

A guard knocked on the cherry wood door of Cassian's room, standing tall with his hands behind his back as the prince opened the door.

"Yes, Noah?"

Noah bowed. "Your Highness, His Majesty, The King, asks for you to come to the council room. He also asks for you to bring your applications." Cassian nodded, glancing at his two stacks of paper, one of his selected, and one of the other applications. Because his father would also want to make some decisions, Cassian brought both.

"Thank you, Noah." Noah bowed again and walked down the hall. Staring at the stacks of paper, he knew that he needed someone to help him carry them. He was strong, but not that strong.

Two redheads bounced past the window on his door.

"Amri! Amber! Can you help me with something?" The twins made eye contact then nodded their heads. Their hair was half up, and the braid hanging down bounced as each girl took their stack and skipped down the halls, giggling every time a paper fluttered off. Another guard bowed and opened the grand doors to the council room, where Maxon, America, and the advisers sat around a large circular table. A servant was serving tea with the china teapot, and handed small plates of tarts to each person. Amber's blue eye's widened in delight, almost dropping her stack. The advisers stood up as Cassian and the princesses entered the room. Cassian greeted them as they sat down again

"Tarts!" She breathed out. Swiftly dropping her stack on the table with a bang, she reached for one of her mother's blackberry tarts. America swatted her hand.

"Amber! Shame! That is not how a princess acts!" She scolded, glaring at her daughter in disapproval. Amber stared at the marble floor in shame, wishing she had not acted so rashly.

"Sorry Mommy." She apologized. America patted her shoulder.

"There's my good girl. If you and Amri sit on the chairs in the corner, _quietly,_ I'll have Jane bring you a tart also."

"Yes ma'am!" The twins said excitedly hastening over to the chairs in the corner by the window. Of course they talked, but it was in a whisper.

Cassian pulled his choices from the stack and spread them out for the others to see. Everyone leaned in closer.

He gestured from the first application to the last. "These are who I picked, although I'm always open to suggestions." one of the advisers, Edgar McDowell, frowned and pointed to one girl.

"Grace Stewart. She's related to a Southern rebel. Not a good choice." Maxon nodded and Cassian agreed. She was the first in the rejected stack. after at least an hour of rejecting, choosing, and evaluating, Cassian's thirty-five. although they were all beautiful, three particular ladies caught his eye. Maybe it was their looks, captivating eyes, and and stylish close, but that was the only reason, and he meant to keep that a secret for a while. A guard opened the door as two servants took the other applications away.

"Your Majesty, Queen America?" America stood up.

"Yes, Garrett?"

"Princess Regina is on the telephone. She'd like to speak to you." America turned to Maxon and squeezed his hand excitedly. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she rushed out of the room. The telephone was at the end of the hall, in a secreted spot, for privacy purposes. America took the phone from the servant and sat down on a lounge chair, smoothing out her turquoise dress.

Regina's voice rang out from the other end, smooth and serene as it always was. "Mom?"

"Regina! It's so good to hear your voice again! How are things over there? How's Yasha?"

"Oh things are good..." Regina trailed off and America heard a man's voice on the other end. "Yasha says hello. I just wanted to call and see how things are over there. I heard about Cassian and Kian's Selection. Sounds like you going to have a lot of stuff going on. Are you sure you can handle all those girls?" Regina laughed. America smiled, realizing how much she missed her oldest child.

Seventy girls. America was just realizing that seventy was a big number. "Honestly, I don't know, but based on what we decided in a meeting today, at least one-fourth will be going home after two weeks." She sighed. All the drama was coming back. Who was there for love, and who was there for the crown? That was the hardest decision.

"I don't like the idea." Regina said coldly. "Thirty-five girls swooning everytime Cass takes a goddamn step. I bet their all just there for the attention."

America laughed at her daughter's fiery opinion. She sounded like herself! "Well, it's not that dramatic, sweetie. I certainly wasn't there for the attention."

Regina gasped. "Oh, I forgot you were in the Selection. I feel terrible now! Will you forgive me?"

America looked up as she felt Maxon's arm wrap around her waist. "Don't worry about it, Ginnie. Your Dad's right here, if you want to talk to him."

"Yes please." Regina answered. _She so grown up and mature, _America thought as she handed the phone over to Maxon. She leaned on her husband's shoulder as he conversed with Regina.

Maxon's heart filled with happiness as he heard Regina speak. Her usual regal finesse, melted with every word she spoke, and she became a child again, head over heels with adoration for her father. Regina was definitely a daddy's girl. She talked nonstop about New Russia, Yasha, the King and Queen, and an afternoon tea they had with the royal family of South India. Unlike himself, Regina loved being royal. It was what she was born for. We need the new princess to be like Regina, Maxon thought. Eventually, she announced that she and Yasha had a date at a restaurant in New Moscow, and ended the call, reminding them she would be arriving in two days.

"She's so grown up," America whispered, interlocking her fingers with Maxon's.

"I know. I'm so proud of her." Maxon replied, giving America a loving kiss. "Are you ready for _The Report_ tonight?"

Maxon, Cassian, and Kian walked up onto the pedestal, and looked over the crowd of celebrities, ambassadors, officials, and other important people waiting for the Selected to be announced. They chatted idly with each other, sipping glasses of champagne, and flirting, of course. In the front row, he winked at Amri and Amber, who were sitting with their caregiver Zoey. Their hair was finely done, an elaborate but innocent updo, and they wore matching aqua blue gowns with sea green sleeves. the stylist had even managed to make amber thick, frizzy, curly hair look glossy and sleek. Amri was trying not to laugh as Amber pointed and whispered and mocked their brothers on the stage.

The camera man gave a thumbs up, signaling that they were on the air. No going back now.

"Citizens of Illea, I am here today to announce the Selected young ladies that have the honor of participating in the Selection. When we are finished, not only will my sons gain a wife and a lover, Illea will gain two princesses. Citizens of Illea, I present to you, Prince Cassian and Prince Kian." The applause was uproarious and radiant. Kian could barely hold in a smile. These people wanted him to get married more than he did, but they were rooting for him.

Cassian watched his brother confidently walk up to the pedestal and smile at the crowd, and cheekily wink at the cameras. How many of the Prince Cassian Obsessors died of a heart attack because of that?

"Thank you, King Maxon. And now I will announce my Selected."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"...Gabriella Biyen, Province of Dakota, Caste Three..." Gabriella didn't hear the next names. an almost white unconciousnous ran through her mind, snd she was sure she might faint. Her mother and sister were already rejoicing, taking the rarely eaten mint-choclate ice cream from the freezer. For once, Gabriella had to go against her belief that ice cream makes everything better. She felt like throwing up. These Princes were not who she planned on marrying. With any luck, they would send her home the first day.

_Send her home the first day!_ I'll act so unruly and unflattering that the princes won't bare the sight of me, Gabriella thought. A smile danced at the edges of her lips before revealing a wide grin. She trotted over to the kitchen where her mother was scooping a bowl of ice cream. Sandra threw her arms around Gabriella, squeezing so tightly that Gabriella began to gag.

"YOU"RE A PRINCESS!" She squealed and started to dance around the kitchen, waltzing with the broom.

Gabriella held out a hand, "Whoa, hold on there miss. I'm not a princess yet!"

"Who are you gonna pick?" She asked, finally calming down and spooning the green ice cream into her mouth. Her boucy blonde curls had a few ice creamed tips.

"Uh, I think they are the ones picking, Sandra."

"Are you going to meet the Queen."

"I don't know!"

"Tell her that she should wear pink more often!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Sandra rolled her eyes and mumbled about how the world lacked queens in pink. Looking over at the TV, Prince Kian had started to list off his Thirty-Five.

"...Paxton Salvatierra, Caste Six, from the province of Cali-Mexico..." Caste Six! It was apparent to Gabriella that Prince Kian was not biased toward castes. Prince Cassian had a very diverse group also, but nothing as low as a Six! Since Eight and Seven had collaborated into Six, she could have even be a laborer for all they knew. Maybe Prince Kian wasn't so bad, but she had been selected by Prince Cassian.

Hopefully, he would change his mind.

"Oh, _mi Hermosa Hija_! I knew they would realize how beautiful and special you are!" Paxton Salvatierra's father hugged her tightly. Her entire extended family had packed themselves into the little ranch house in the outskirts of Old Phoenix. Her cousins Lupe and Jose ruffled her hair playfully.

"Get away, Pepe!" She laughed as Jose started to poke her sides, singing a romantic love song in Spanish. "_Eres tan molesto!_" she giggled, _you're so annoying!_

Unlike how Queen America had entered the Selection, to save her family, Paxton had done it completely by choice. It was a royal opportunity! Ever since she was young, Paxton had always admired the way Queen America and Princess Regina acted, how they spoke, how they lived. It was so intriguing and so desirable. Even if she was eliminated, She would at least have the manners and finesse to fit in with the celebrities and other important people. They would view her as one of their own, and would no longer judge her because of a stupid caste.

Besides. Prince Kian was handsome, and Paxton would admit having a big crush on him to anyone.

"Paxton Hazina Immaculada Salvatierra! Get you _culata_ in here and watch your future husband make a speech! And stop fanning yourself for heaven's sake!" Tia Rosalinda called, nudging Paxton's sister. Paxton did not realize how happy and jittery she was, so much that she was fanning herself.

In two days she would be living in the palace!

The stylists that were sent to prepare her for the cameras were not prepared for Paxton's large, _pura vida_ family, but they made do with the extra "helpers", Paxton's younger cousins, sending them to fetch this or throw away that. Finally, Paxton's dress was made, and her hair was finished.

The dress was rose-colored, and it complemented her tan skin and dark hair perfectly. Rhinestones glittered along the neckline and trailed down to the middle of her stomach. She felt radiant and glittering like the jewels on her dress.

Mayzie and Jenny were working wonders with her hair, scrubbing and combing to make the once dry, frizzy mess a beautiful hairstyle. Most of it wast up in a braided bun, with a couple loose strands framing her face, curled expertly by Jenny's curling iron. The two gushed about how charming the princes were, saying how they were so grateful and respectful to their servants, and how romantic Prince Cassian was. Mayzie couldn't stop talking about Prince Kian's quiet, mysterious personality, and how it was adorable all the same.

Paxton was beginning to feel more ecstatic about the situation with every second, anticipating the moment she stepped off the plane and was_Lady_ Paxton. An elegant black car picked her up from her house after giving goodbyes and promising letters to her family. She almost gasped at how modern and fancy the inside of the car, and the chauffeur laughed, mentioning that that was how most girls in the lower castes reacted.

Did twos and threes have cars like these?

As soon as Paxton stepped out of the car, she was blinded by the flash of cameras and the shouts and screams of...fans?

_Do I have fans already? All I did was get selected!_

"Lady Paxton! Tell us what you think about the Princes!"

"Miss Salvatierra! Is it true that you have relations in the Honduraguan Royal Family?"

"Lady Paxton! Can I have your autograph?"

Paxton felt washed white with the overwhelming mass of noise and people! Was this what it was like for the royal family all the time? Even for little Amber and Amri? Paxton took the little extra time she had and signed autographs and met some people. Certainly, she need the people affection also, along with Prince Kian's.

"Lady Paxton, this way please!" He escort took her hand gently and led her down the carpet to the plane. Helping her onto the plane, he signaled for the ramp to be taken away. Paxton smiled and waved at the people below.

She introduced herself to the escort. "Of course, you already know my name." She said, blushing.

"I'm Anthony DeSola. It's very nice to meet you."

Leaning closer, he whispered, there's a girl sitting in the back corner seat, just so you know. She's very shy." Paxton looked over her shoulder and noticed the girl sitting on the opposite side, staring longingly out the window. Her hair was a very light brown, and freckles dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. _She looks younger than me! _Even though Paxton knew the rules, ages seventeen through twenty-one only, this girl looked only sixteen.

Obviously, her stylists had taken advantage of her youthful face. They went for an innocent look. A lacy, white sundress and short leather boots. The look suited her very well.

After the plane reached cruising height, Paxton walked over to her. She glanced up, surprised, as Paxton sat down.

"Hey!" Paxton started slowly, "I'm Paxton, from Old Phoenix. What's your name?"

"I'm, uh, Calanthe, but I prefer Cali or Lanie, if you don't mind."

Paxton grinned warmly. Lanie was absolutely adorable. "I don't mind. Those are pretty nicknames. My cousins only call me _culo burro!_"

Lanie scrunched her eyebrows, confused.

"It means donkey butt!" Paxton whispered. Lanie's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Anthony leaned back in his seat. "I heard that! That's the last time you're allowed to says thinks like that, Lady Paxton!"

Lanie and Paxton giggled in the corner. Lanie opened up a little as Paxton asked her more about her home, back in northern Cali-Mexico. She said she lived in a historic town call San Francisco. Paxton had never heard of it, but it sounded so intriguing.

Then they landed, and the Selection began.

**A/N: Hi Everyone! First, thanks for reading! Second, I would really appreciate some feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Have an fantastic day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Gabriella made a beeline for her room as soon as Silvia, the woman in charge, directed her to the correct one. There were three other girls from her area, and they were all snotty, nasty Twos. Gabriella didn't have anything against most Twos, but these twos...demon spawns. She prayed that none of them were her roommates.

Roommates. That was a first in the history of the Selection. She hoped that her roommate would be nice, and agreeable. Maybe if she made a friend, the Selection wouldn't be so bad. The sounds of girls chatting and ordering the servants around, high heels clicking, and door slamming filled the air, chaotic and thrilling all at once. Gabriella placed a hand on the gold coated doorknob and turned it. She almost fell back in shock. This was the guest room? It was so...Gabriella couldn't find the words to describe it.

"At a loss for words?" A girl asked. "I was too. It's hard to believe that this will be our life for the next few months, maybe the rest of our lives!" She walked over and held out a hand. Gabriella shook it, gently, eyeing her roommate carefully. Her face was friendly, as was her personality. "I'm Francesca Shandwick."

"I'm Gabriella Biyen, caste three."

Francesca waved her hand. "Let's forget about castes. They don't really matter anymore anyway. And besides, we're all twos now." Gabriella shrugged, then turned her head as a knock sounded.

One of the footman stood there. He looked you, and had a mop of hair combed back. He gave a small bow and handed her her suitcase. "Thank you-"

"Andrew Grayfield, at your service."

"thank you, Andrew."

"You know, you're the first lady that i've helped that has thanked me. So thank you, Lady Gabriella." He leaned closer and whispered. "I'd bet on you." Gabriella blushed, feeling embarrassed by his faith in her. He winked, then went to the room across the hall. Gabriella let out a sigh as she closed the door and gazed around the room, taking everything in. Francesca was laying on her bed, reading. Her hair had been up when they met, but know it was revealed that she had a messy bob. Gabriella reached for her suitcase to start packing, but a maid in a navy work dress rushed over.

"Oh, I can handle that, Lady Gabriella." She drew back her arm and sat on her bed. Two other girls walked over and shook her hand. One girl looked particularly young, thirteen. All three had their hair pulled back into a tight bun. The two curtsied.

"We're your and Lady Francesca's maids. I'm Marie, and this is Lara. Lara can't talk, but she can hear, just so you know." Gabriella felt heartbroken. The poor girl couldn't speak, and she had to serve intolerable, competitive spoiled women.

Her hand rested over her heart, and she asked in a soft voice, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, Lara's twelve." The other maid who was unpacking Gabriella's things leaned her head back, joining in the conversation.

"I'm twenty-five." Gabriella laughed. These ladies had more kindness and compassion than anyone she had met. They deserved to be princesses.

Kian looked down the hall. Perfect, no one around, except a couple guards. They wouldn't question him. He typed in the telephone's security digits, then the number. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he waited for the caller to pick up the phone.

"It's Charles." A rugged masculine voice rasped.

"So far everything's been going well. He seems nervous, indecisive, and doesn't suspect a thing."

"perfect," the man answered, "We'll start the second stage next week." Kian sucked in a breath as he heard footsteps padding along on the marble floors, squeaking every once in a while. _Mother's flats_." Bye" he whispered, then whipped around, hiding the phone behind his back. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his head. How much had she heard?

America walked toward him, and peeked around his shoulder.

"Why are you hiding the phone?" Kian slid to the side and scratched the back off his head.

"What? I'm not hiding the phone!" He protested, laughing it off, although he could literally hear his heart beating.

"Mmhmm. Sure. Who were you talking to?"

"Uh…" Kian stammered, not knowing what to say. "Regina called to ask me something." America crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him down.

"Okay, but I don't believe you." She smiled smugly and picked up the phone, dialing Regina's number.

"Yes, this is Queen America of Illéa; could I speak to Princess Regina? Thank you…Regina? Hi sweetie…" Kian felt his face flush in shame as he retreated away. He felt horrible lying to his mother. Maxon had forbidden his sons from visiting the Selected before tomorrow, and surprisingly, Kian was looking forward to it.

Francesca wouldn't shut up. She kept asking the maids questions about the Princes. Marie would answer them politely, and Lara would nod vigorously. The other maid, Grace, kept herself busy making measurements on Gabriella for the next day, but occasionally, she would blurt something out about the royal family. Francesca looked around the room suddenly.

She giggled. "What would the Princes say if they heard us gossiping like little 6th graders?"

Gabriella chuckled, "I bet they'd laugh."

Lara pointed to a black dot in the ceiling, then pointed to her eyes, nodding. She put a hand to her ear, then wagged her finger. Francesca looked at Marie and Grace for assistance, but Gabriella caught on.

"You're saying that the cameras can see us, but there's no audio?" Lara bounced up excitedly and nodded happily. Although Gabriella was happy that Lara was overjoyed at being understood, it made her wonder how many times the girl had something important to say, but not been able to spit it out.

Francesca wiggled her eyebrows. "Good, I can talk about my future husband as much as I want!"

Gabriella flopped on her bed, the lush comforter bouncing with her. She felt like she was lying on a marshmallow. "Did they split up the girls so there one girl going for Prince Kian and one for Prince Cassian?'

Grace confirmed her question as she held a measuring tape to Gabriella's waist. "Yeah, to eliminate any unneeded drama. Just so you ladies know, Prince Caspian or Prince Kian can ask you on a date, even if they were not the ones that selected you." Francesca's brow scrunched, and she pouted.

"What if we only want to date one of them?" Marie shrugged, but Grace knew all the answers. She was a knowledgeable person. Before answering Francesca's question, she murmured something about blue or red, then barely audibly, "gems".

"You can tell the Princes that if you get a chance with them alone, but the rules say that you have to do anything the princes say." Her brown eyes darkened and traveled from Francesca to Gabriella. Marie looked to the ground, and Gabriella started to panic. What was wrong.

Marie stared at the wall sadly. "And that means anything," She whispered.

Grace straightened. "We're finished. If there's anything else you need, ring the bell on your nightstand. We'll be here at seven in the morning to dress you. Goodnight Lady Francesca, Lady Gabriella. Sleep well."

"Goodnight!" Marie curtsied then walked away. Lara curtsied and waved.

As soon as she was under the covers, Gabriella's eyes shut closed. It had been a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Cassian woke with a start in a cold sweat. Panting, he looked at the time. 6;45. It was no use going back to sleep now. Why had he waken up so suddenly in the first place. He remembered a nightmare, but he couldn't remember the thing that had taken place. The sun was rising out his window. Not bothering to put a coat on, he stepped out on his balcony. The autumn wind was rapid, but it felt so clean and fresh, although it chilled his skin through the thin nightshirt. The tips of the deciduous trees were starting to color. Even in Angeles, where the weather was more often pleasant than not, the trees couldn't escape the shorter days and lack of sun. His hands gripped the iron railing, and he looked down. Surprised, he noticed that directly below him was one of the selected. One of his Selected. Her blonde hair was in a loose braid and stray strands blew in her face.

"Hey!" He whisper-yelled. The girl looked up and covered her mouth to muffle a scream.

"P-Prince Cassian?" She stuttered, then curtsied.

He chuckled at her discomfort. "Sorry to scare you! I-" He stopped as Cole, his Valet, called for him. "I'll see you at breakfast!" Then he disappeared through his doors, leaving Gabriella at a loss for words.

Cole hand him his suit and shirt and waited outside for Cassian to change, before reentering. As Cole styled Prince Cassian hair, the prince wondered about his Selected.

"Cole, do you remember the girl's name that I selected. She had blonde hair, medium length, I believe?"

"It's not my business, your Highness, the Selection." Cole answered in a monotone as he pulled at a tangle.

"I was just wondering. Do you think I'll actually fall in love with one of them?"

"That's not for me to say, your Highness." Cole said blandly, "You're ready."

Cassian looked himself over in the mirror, straightened his tie, and then joined Kian on the way down. At the other end of the hall, the two boys could hear the girls talking. Seventy. There were two tables, one with Cassian's Selected, and one with Kian's. The princes sat at the tables accordingly.

Kian tried to eat, but found his appetite gone, when he noticed the two girl next to him flirting endlessly. How was he going to survive this? Eventually, King Maxon and Queen America, along with Zoey and the princesses, entered the dining hall. Everyone stood up as the door opened.

Maxon waved. "Good morning ladies. Please don't let use intrude your breakfast." The sound of chairs scooting in absorbed the air momentarily, but immediately went back to the usual chatter. Kian walked over to his parent's table, and wished them good morning, giving America a quick kiss.

"Is Regina's flight on time?" He asked as Amri hugged his arm. He patted her head nonchalantly. Maxon smiled.

"Yes, she should be here in time for tea." He answered.

A girl screamed, and every head turned. "Who did that?" She cried, cheeks bright red.

"What's wrong?" Cassian asked. A guard rushed over to her, Cassian and Kian following.

Tears welled in the girl's eyes. "Lady Justine! Are you alright?" Cassian asked.

"My tongue! It's on fire!" She sobbed. The guard held her up, and sent another to retrieve the head kitchen maid.

"It's the food!" Cassian shouted. "No one eat!" Forks dropped to the table. Everyone stared at Justine, who was still trying to hold back tears. The kitchen maid rushed over and immediately held Justine's plate up to her nose, but just as quickly held it away. Slowly, she turned to the princes.

"I hate to say this, your Highnesses, but Lady Justine has been a target of food poisoning. Someone injected Caroline Reaper Concentrate. The Carolina Reaper is the hottest Pepper in the world. Lady Justine will be fine, I hope, but her mouth will be numb for a while, days maybe." She curtsied and hustled away, smelling everyone's food before returning to the kitchen.

"Take Lady Justine to her room." Cassian ordered the guard who nodded, and helped Lady Justine up. Very cautiously, everyone returned to eating, but no one felt hungry anymore. The poisoner could be one of them. Silvia threw the doors open dramatically, paid her respects to the royal family, then clapped her hands three times, signaling for everyone to silence themselves.

After the room was silent, Silvia made an announcement. "Good morning ladies. I heard about Justine. What a shame. Anyways, If you were wondering why your maids were measuring you last night, we are having a special afternoon tea to welcome Prince Yasha and Princess Regina of New Russia back. Not only will they be here, but also a couple special guests and celebrities. I expect everyone on their best behavior." She left without another word.

Gabriella leaned over to Francesca. Back in Dakota, she hadn't taken any etiquette classes. How was one supposed to sip tea with the Princess of New Russia, the Princess of almost two entire continents? Nervous jitters ran up and down her spine.

"How should I act at the tea party?" She whispered, but not quiet enough. A couple girls snickered.

Francesca rolled her eyes, "I don't know! I'm a Five, for goodness sake!"

A group of girls rolled their eyes and whispered. "Yeah, the scum of Illéa don't know how to act!" the girl jeered, laughing with her friends again.

Francesca pursed her lips together, holding her tongue. But someone else didn't. As she passed their table, Paxton felt a red hot anger well up. Carolina Reaper hot. She stood up straight and regal and confident and marched closer.

"At least they aren't not having a cleavagefest just to catch the attention of a prince." Gabriella and Francesca burst out in laughter as the three raced to cover up their revealing chests, sniffing haughtily.

After Breakfast, the Selected were allowed to roam around the palace. Guards would stop them from going into any restricted places, like the third floor and the basement, reserved for the Royal family and the staff. Gabriella set off on her own. Francesca was intent on finding the witty girl, as she called her. The palace was so grand, that Gabriella was afraid that she would get lost, so she decided to explore the gardens. Outside, she was surprised at the amount of security. Of course she was aware of the security breaches by rebels, but was there such a need for so many guards?

Her mind wandered to her morning encounter with the Prince. Why had he been up? Why did he leave so quickly? And most importantly, what did Grace mean about 'you have to do anything the prince tells you'? Her stylists in Dakota had told her the rules, and obviously she remembered them and understood them, but the princes didn't seem like that kind of people. Then again, she didn't really _know_ them. Gabriella felt something hard hit her, and she went sprawling into the grace. Her eyes widened, and then she internally slapped herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

"My Lady! Forgive me!" Prince Cassian apologized. He helped her up and Gabriella felt her heart twinge as he stared into her eyes, kissing her hand. The feeling lingered on her skin, and she knew that her mind was more boggled from the small action of affection than the fall. Her mind was inaudibly screaming things at her, and she was afraid to open her mouth in fear of saying something stupid.

"No, the fault is mine-I mean, It's my fault. I-I wasn't watching were I was loving-walking! I mean walking!" _God, I'm a mess._ "Sorry, I'm just not the most sociable person…" She tucked her hair behind her ears. And looked away.

"Really?" Prince Cassian laughed_. Is he laughing at me? No, he's laughing _with_ me!_ "I think your absolutely charming! What's your name?"

"Gabriella Biyen."

"A beautiful name, Lady Gabriella. Do people ever call you Gabri?" They started to walk casually along the stone wall. Gabriella feld giddy and childlike, and it made her angry. She didn't want to get married!

"No, but I like it better than Gabby. That's what my mother and sister call me, and I hate it." She confessed, feeling the need to smooth her dress.

"What's your sister like?"

Gabriella sucked in her breath, unsure on how to answer. "She's, uh, interesting. Crazy and annoying, but sweet as sugar." Cassian nodded thoughtfully.

"She would get along amazingly with Amber and Amri. They're just like that." Gabriella nodded. Maybe, I she made it far enough, they _would_ meet._ But you don't want to get that far Gabriella! _She scolded herself. They stopped and sat on a bench, observing the footmen set up the garden for the afternoon tea. They set out small tables and chairs under the shade of the oaks. Maids came out with gorgeous bouquets of roses and amaryllis'. Cassian pointed to Prince Kian and a lady in an emerald dress. She looked Honduraguen.

"Looks like my brother is getting out of his comfort zone and socializing." He commented sarcastically, as if it was some inside joke he and his brother had.

"He's shy?" Cassian nodded

"He's had his eyes on that girl since the beginning of the Selection. I don't know her name, but I wouldn't be surprised if they got married quick." Gabriella was confused. Why would he want to marry the only girl he has met? Cassian had said he was shy.

"Would it be too intrusive if I asked why?" She questioned politely. Cassian looked worried and anxious. He started to run his hands through his hair.

"I shouldn't say anything, but I'll tell you that Kian's power hungry. Thanks for asking by the way." Gabriella shrugged.

"It's nothing. I don't like getting into other people's business." King Maxon called him over from where he was overseeing the set-up. Cassian kissed her hand again, and Gabriella's heart went haywire. With one last goodbye, Prince Cassian left Gabriella breathless.

Regina stepped out of the plane and breathed in the fresh Angeles air, warm, spring-like. In New Russia, it was already starting to snow. Snow in November! Yasha helped her down the last step before pulling her close. She blink rapidly as a couple reporters caught the random, sweet moment with their cameras. But Regina was used to the constant presence of the press, and didn't mind. There was three guards for each car, one for Regina and Yasha, one for the staff that travelled with them. Yasha's valet, Regina's lady's maid Ekaterina, and a footman. The car sped away as soon as the door shut. It felt so good to be home.

"Are you excited to see the palace?" Regina asked, excited.

"Of course I am." He replied, staring out the window. Regina noticed his discomfort, and placed a hand on his. Yasha looked over, and she saw the nervousness written all over. "Last time your dad and I met, he didn't like me, and I haven't even met your brothers."

"Yasha, my dad loves you! He just acts all mean and tough to scare you. I was a daddy's girl, and he's a bit overprotective in general." Yasha did not seem much more comforted, but a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

To avoid as much attention as possible, Regina asked the chauffeur to drop them off at the servant's entrance. Yasha's valet and the footman took the suitcases to their room on the third floor, and Regina sent another footman to tell her parents. The servants stopped their work momentarily as she passed them, curtsying and bowing. She introduced them to Yasha quickly, then two guards led them to the family lounge. Yasha gripped her hand tightly as they walked along. He adored the paintings on the walls, and the gold rimmed windows. The guard stationed at the family lounge stepped aside and opened the door, his expression not changing once. Instantaneously, Amri and Amber threw themselves onto Regina.

"Gina!"

"Ginnie!" They shouted bouncing up and down. Regina sank down to the ground as embraced her little sisters. Amri buried her face into Regina's shoulder, crying about how horrible it was sharing a room with Amber, even though Regina knew she was lying. America couldn't hold back tears as she hugged Regina.

Regina stepped closer to Maxon. "I missed you, Daddy." Her voice was hoarse and thick with emotion, but she did not cry. Maxon stroked her head as they hugged each other.

Yasha walked over, and Maxon immediately went rigid. He extended his hand. "It's nice to see you again King Maxon." He greeted formally. Maxon looked from his hand to his face than back again, before giving Yasha's hand a firm shake.

"It's Maxon, Yasha." Yasha smiled.

Regina looked around. "Where's Kian and Cassian?" Amber bounced onto the couch.

"Hanging out with the _girls_!" She piped up, pulling on her older sister's arm and making a face, but keeping a safe distance away from Yasha. Turning to America she asked, "Why can't I hang out with the girls?"

America turned her head. "Not yet, sweetie. Regina, I'm sure you'll see them at tea." Regina nodded and sat on the couch wearily. The trip from New Russia had taken a full day almost, and although she had taken a nap on the plane, travelling's stress had taken its toll.

**A/N: HI! Thanks for the follows, favs, and very helpful (and nice) reviews! I hope your enjoying the story!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch**a**pter VIII**

America and Maxon started to explain the Selection, and although Regina had always wondered about how it worked, she found herself falling asleep.

"So how are Cass and Kian going to get to know thirty-five plus young ladies in two weeks before the first elimination?" She asked, but her mind wandered elsewhere. The faint whisper of crying caught her attention. Shrugging it off, she decided that it was only one of the Selected, sobbing over stress.

"Ginnie?" Regina blinked and came back to reality.

"Pardon me, what did you say?"

Maxon repeated the question, "Have you had a chance to meet the other girls?" She shook her head.

"Speaking of which, I should get ready." She stood up and kissed her mother and father. Then retreated to her room. Inside, Ekaterina was sweeping the floor quickly. Her dresses had already been hung neatly in the wood closet, and her shoes on the shelf. She looked over the dresses and pulled a rich purple one off, holding it up to her shoulders.

"What do you think of this one, Ekaterina, for the afternoon tea?" Ekaterina looked it over before approving it with the nod of her head.

"I think you would look lovely, My Lady, the purple brings out your eyes. Shall I help you into it?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ekaterina." After dressing, Ekaterina handed her a pair of flats to match the dress. "Would you get my necklace from my jewelry bag, please?" The maid hurried over and drew the string of the small bag to open it, taking out a thin silver chain with an amethyst charm. As she stepped into the shoes, she dismissed Ekaterina for two hours, to which her maid curtsied gratefully. Outside, the garden was bustling with people, camera crews, and servants. The instant she stepped out into the bright sun, a reporter rushed up to her, bombarding questions. Regina respectfully but firmly shooed them away.

Walking up to the first group, she extended her hand and introduced herself. The girls seemed flustered, flattered even, as if they were the only ones, but regained their physique quickly.

"Lady Lucille, your highness," the brown haired girl curtsied, and cringed at how low the top of her dress was.

"Lady Giada," another said in a quiet voice. She seemed sweet, but not the princess type. Too fragile and shy.

"I'm Lady Tania," The last said, giving a small curtsy.

"It's been lovely meeting you, but now I've got sixty-seven other to meet." She excused herself, then began to search for her brothers, occaisionally stopping to meet a few of the girls. Most were polite, some were not.

Suddenly, a voice called her name. "Gina? Is that you?"

"Cass!" She spotting him sitting under one of the age old oaks with a lady that seemed very young, too young to be in the selection. Her hair was held up in a stylish, loose ponytail, and she wore a sparkly orchid dress. Cassian stood up and offered her his hand as Regina approached.

Breaking decorum, Cassian give his sister a big hug. "I missed you!" Regina wriggled out of his grasp.

"It's great to see you again. Who's this?" She gestured to the girl.

Cassian brightened. "Regina, this is Lady Calanthe: Lady Calanthe, my sister, Princess Regina." She shook Lady Calanthe's hand and smiled.

"It's an honor, your highness." She replied shyly. Certainly, she would make an exceptional princess. Her face was good for the cameras, although her personality was not.

"Cass, can I borrow you for a moment, if you don't mind, Lady Calanthe?" Lady Calanthe shook her head and stared at her toes. Regina took his arm and they strolled away. After a while, Regina spoke up.

"So, anyone caught you eye?" Cassian shrugged, and his silence answered her question. "Who is it? Or who are they, if there's more than one."

Cassian ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I've only actually talked to Lady Calanthe, and another, Lady Gabriella. Gabriella is friendly enough, I suppose. She seems to like me, but isn't very talkative. Neither of them were. Calanthe's really sweet, but she's just so…I don't know…"

"Young? She looks like she could be fifteen."

"No, not exactly…" Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Resentful! Like she doesn't want to be here." Regina thought about it.

"Well, Mom did not want to enter the Selection, she says Grandmother almost forced her. Maybe she's poor, so a family member forced her to do it. For the money, you know." she stopped as she passed a group of girls, then turned to Cassian and whispered a warning. "Stay safe, Cass. Some people would do _anything_ for the crown." Her words sent a shiver down his spine as he watched her reunite with Yasha, taking his arm and looking at his lovingly. Would that be him soon? Only if he could use insight to figure out who was here for him, and who was here for the crown.

Francesca insisted that she should get to know the other girls, and although Gabriella really didn't feel like introducing herself to the people that might kick her out of the competition, she found it hard to resist Francesca's consistent begging. _If you want to stay_, she thought, _you've got to act like a princess_. Grabbing her hand, she lead her over to a table. A group of four girls were sipping tea and gossiping about one of the guards.

They looked up as Francesca approached. "Do you mind if we join you?" One girl, a blond wearing a stylish red gown, opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, another shook her head.

"Of course not! We'd love to have you join!" Her black hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and the emerald dress she wore complimented her tan skin exquisitely. Gabriella was surprised at how natural she seemed, as if she had been going to royal tea parties for ages. Either she was a two, or she was an extremely good actress. Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts as Francesca swatted her shoulder. The girl in the emerald dress laughed, and Gabriella's face flushed red as she realized that the girl was waiting to shake her hand. "Daydreaming about the princes? I'm Paxton, er, Lady Paxton now. You are…?"

"Lady Gabriella." She watched as Francesca effortlessly chatted to people she didn't know. Turning to Paxton, she asked, "We're you walking with Prince Kian today in the gardens? I thought I saw you." The table went quiet as the others turned to Paxton in shock. The blond girl was green with envy.

"You already went on a date with Kian?"

Paxton glared at her. "Calm down, Alera. We only passed each other, talked for a moment." Alera leaned back in her chair and squinted at the two girls.

"What were you doing in the gardens anyway, Gabriella?" She questioned, blue eyes menacing. How were these girls so protective over someone that wasn't even theirs?

"That's for me to know, thank you."

Another girl straightened. "You were with the prince weren't you! You little cheater!" She growled.

Gabriella had had enough. Standing up, she thanked Paxton for allowing her join the conversation, then walked away. Her fists clenched and she pushed through to get as far away as possible. Finally she hid under the shade of a tree, resting her hand against the rough bark. Her insides were fuming. How dare she call me a cheater! That was Cassian's fault! He's the reason I'm here! He-"

"Hi there," Cassian said, leaning against the tree. Gabriella jumped, surprised. "Don't like socializing? Or is someone beating up on you?"

Gabriella sighed. "the latter, unfortunately."

Cassian stepped closer, and her breath caught in her throat. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No."

"Why?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. "I don't want to give them another reason to hate me, I guess."

Cassian nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose. You look very beautiful, by the way. I love the light blue." Gabriella blushed at the compliment.

"You look very handsome also." Cassian smiled, offering his arm. She took it faster than she hoped it looked.

"Care to meet my sister and her husband?"

Gabriella grinned excitedly, her mind electrified by Cassian's charming gesture. "I'd love to!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

As lunch was being served, everyone was surprised to see Kian stand up and tap his glass for silence. Every head turned and waited patiently to hear what he had to say.

"Um, I was just informed by Silvia that Lady Justine Hemley has decided to leave after what happened this morning. That's all, thank you…" Chatter and small talk lingered on, covering up the dark fear of poisoning. Regina leaned over to Kian as he sat down.

"What happened this morning?" She whispered.

"Someone put an extremely hot spice in Lady Justine's food, most likely in an attempt to kick her out of the competition, possibly to kill her." Regina's brow furrowed.

"Southerners?"

"Probably. The kitchen crew watched every plate go out, though, so I don't know how it happened." Regina tried to think of an explanation, but nothing came to her mind, unless it was some horrible trick played by one of the Selected, afraid that Lady Justine was a threat. If that was true, Regina was not going to trust any of them, not until she was sure. If they could attempt a murder on a friend, they could do it to either of the princes.

"What's wrong?" Regina retold the story to Yasha.

"Sounds like an inside job…" He said quietly, so only Regina could hear. She leaned closer, intrigued. "If all plates were watched, how else would someone get the spice in them?" Regina pretended to clap her hands.

"Good deducing, detective."

Meanwhile, Cassian was looking at his selected. Who next? Lady Nicole seemed strong-willed, persuasive. She might be important. Cassian walked over. Lady Nicole was sitting with one other, who began fanning herself as he walked over.

Both smiled excitedly, but Lady Nicole was visibly more poised than the other.

"Prince Cassian, it's an honor!" She said, eyelashes fluttering as he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Lady Nicole. I wondered if you would mind if I took you on a date later this afternoon? Of course, if you're too tired-"

Lady Nicole waved her hand. "No, I would love too! Thank you!" her friend punched her shoulder, and Nicole glared at her. "Oh, this is Lady Paisley Winston…" She muttered unenthusiastically, frowning at Paisley, then smiling happily at Cassian. Cassian put on a grin also, and shook Paisley's hand. Even though she wasn't a big problem, Cassian was repulsed by her idiocy, and decided that she would be in the first eight to be eliminated.

He started to make an internal list, who stays, who goes, and who he could actually love. Love. That was what this was all about.

From a distance he saw his brother having a conversation with three ladies, and something clicked in the back of Cassian's mind. Something was entirely different between his Selected and Kian's. Kian seemed to be enjoying himself actually, instead of looking out-of-place like he usually did in public places.

"Prince Cassian!" One girl called out, waving her hand, "Come sit with us," he turned around to see a blonde in a red dress, cut incredibly low.

"Ladies," he nodded, "May I have your names?" Each girl gave their name. He drilled them into his mind. _Alera, Lucille, Giada, Analiese. Alera, Lucille, Giada, Analiese._

"So…" Alera trailed slowly, "Is it nice having your sister back?"

"Yes, it is. Do any of you have siblings?" They all shook their head.

"Honestly," Lucille spoke up, her voice sounding uninterested. Cassian was impressed by her beauty, although he wasn't sure about her personality. "I don't get along with children, so it's just as well." She looked up as a large group of girls stood up and left, slowly filing out, stopping to shake King Maxon's hand, or give Princess Regina a hug. Lucille stood up. "Excuse me, but I'm in the first group for etiquette classes with Silvia." She pouted and stood up.

"It's been a pleasure, Lady Lucille," He said pulling out her chair for her. Lucille put a hand to her mouth, covering an impeccable smile. More quietly, he added, "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight, perhaps for dinner?"

Lucille swayed at his question, surprised. "Alright," she said mysteriously, "I'll be ready." She joined the group leaving for etiquette, and Cassian found himself gazing after her.

The Women's Room was exceptionally quiet for the amount of girl's inside. Lucille walked in, head held high, high heels clicking noisily. Of course, it was on purpose. A couple looked up to see what the fuss was about.

"What's with the dramatic entrance, Lucille?" One snapped, obviously annoyed by the girl's presence.

Lucille placed a hand to her heart. "My, my, Teagan, is that jealousy I hear?" She skipped her way to the center of the room. "I've been asked out by Prince Cassian."

Teagan shrugged. "So has Nicole. It's not that big of a deal. He'll go on a date with all of us this week." Lucille knew this already, but didn't say a word. Another girl, Jocelyn, laughed sarcastically.

"You're so full of yourself, Lucille. I've already gone on a date with Prince Kian while your group was in that etiquette lesson."

"I am not full of myself Jocelyn!" Lucille screeched.

"Oh yeah?" Jocelyn countered, "You're so full of yourself, you…you…"

A few girls took sides, barking insults at one another. An even fewer number of the smarter girls, Lanie, Paxton, and Finley, escaped before the queen came in, or worse, Silvia.

"I can't believe some of those girls," Finley laughed as they scampered down the hall to Lanie's room. "I think they all need to take a reality check."

Paxton snorted. "I don't think they know how to!"

Lanie giggled, adding, "Last time I checked, the earth revolved around the sun, not Lucille!" The three broke into side-cramping laughter, almost running into Regina. When they realized who it was, their eyes widened, and they curtsied as best they could. The corners of Regina's mouth twitched, wanting to smile, but retained her regal composure.

"I was about to break up the catfight, but I see a few are smart enough to get out of there before me or the Queen came." She offered her hand to Lanie. "Lady Calanthe, a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, your highness, but I'd prefer you call me Lanie, I you don't mind." Regina nodded.

"Lady Lanie it is." She bowed to the girls, then walked away. Finley and Paxton started to whisper

"Her dress is to die for! That empire waistline? It was fabulous!" Finley gushed, opening the door to Lanie's room.

Lanie's jaw dropped.

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for this unfairly long wait for another chapter. I honestly feel SO HORRIBLE about it. Ah, the grueling commitment of highschool. Anyways, I would appreciate constructive ****criticism****, comments, compliments, concerns, anything you want/think will happen! Thanks for being your amazing self! **

**P.S. I hope to update more often, but no promises. Also, y'all have a lot of say in this story, so if you think a certain character should be sent home/make it further, Let me know! Peace, mis amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

The guards rushed into the room as Lanie let out a scream. Lanie was terrified, but Finley was furious.

"Someone ransacked our room!" She fumed, pacing on the long hallway rug. Her hands clenched her hair as if she was about to pull it out. After alerting other guards, and King Maxon, the two guards kicked them out. So nothing is touched, they said.

In fifteen minutes, they opened the door. "Ladies, we'd like you to check your belongings, see if anything is missing." Finley and Lanie nodded solemnly, stepping tentatively into their room. A gasp escaped out of Finley lips as she took in the disaster. Drawers pulled out, clothes littering the floor, bed sheets ripped off the bed, and a glass vase broken on the floor. A guard was picking up the large pieces from the ground.

Finley rummaged through her dresser, checked through her bag. Lanie had a neater side, and she immediately noticed small details that were not as she left them.

"My locket is gone, and so are my letters from my Mum." Finley perked her head up and tapped her finger against her chin.

"Yeah, I remember you looking at them before you left for the Women's Room. But why would the ransacker want to take a couple letters when he could take something valuable? I mean, my sapphire earrings were in plain sight on my nightstand!" The guard seemed to roll Finley's observations in his mind.

"An interesting point, Lady Finley. I'll look into that. For now, I'll call your maids. "

Paxton jumped up as Finley and Lanie stepped out, quietly shutting the door. Finley and Lanie took turns explaining what happened, and what they took. They had to retell it again when Ruby, Cierra, and Wynter joined them, horrified at the event.

"Do you realize it's barely been twenty-four hours, and two sabotages have taken place?" Cierra mused.

Wynter shivered. "I don't even want to think about it. If there are going to be two a day, I'll be gone after a week!"

All of a sudden, Lanie's eyes widened.

"Good Lord, Calanthe," Ruby breathed, 'You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Lanie shook her head vigorously. "I think that the person who stole my locket and letters was someone already rich, otherwise they would've taken something valuable."

Alera happened to pass by at that moment, and decided to add to the conversation. "Unless there was something valuable in the letter."

Finley glared at Alera. "Go away!" She snapped. Alera shrugged off her comment. Turning to the others, Finley piped up, "That would cross out the maids and the servants."

Silvia walked by, clapping her hands. "Etiquette for group two, ladies!" she continued down the hall, still clapping, as the group dispersed.

Gabriella sat on the stone floor of the balcony, enjoying the pleasant Angeles air. Back in Dakota, the air wouldn't be so warm, and she was bound to get leaves stuck in her hair. Sandra would love this weather, wearing short sleeves in October. She missed her sister, thought she wasn't hasty to admit it. Sandra was so…jubilant, always bouncy and jumpy and full of joy.

Her eyes averted to the afternoon sky, puffy white clouds dotting the ever-blue stratosphere. For the first time since being Selected, Gabriella felt at ease; one with the earth and sky. Well, technically, it would be balcony and sky, but Gabriella preferred to be poetic.

"Resting?" Prince Cassian asked, folding his arms over his balcony railing. _I was until you came along._

"Yeah, Giada was getting on my nerves. What about you?" Cassian shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about what happened to Lady Justine, Lady Finley, and Lady Calanthe. Kian thinks that it's the Southerners again."

"Do you always go to your balcony to think?" Gabriella asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Yes, and sometimes to relax," He replied. "You look really beautiful today, by the way."

Gabriella laughed. "I think you already said that today…"

"I'll say it a thousand times, if you like." Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She didn't know what to say. It had been so long before she felt so inwardly happy. "You know, when my mom was in the Selection, she and my Dad had a secret signal so they could know when they wanted to talk. Why don't you and I have one! Mouth the word balcony."

'Why me?" Gabriella wondered. They had only talked once, In the garden.

Cassian fiddled with his hands as he thought. "would it sound awkward if I said you feel like home?"

"No, because maybe I feel the same. Don't you have a date with Lucille soon?" Cassian raised his eyebrows.

"No, it was postponed. Regina has plans with her or something." Inside, Gabriella cackled in happiness. Lucille got what she deserved.

**A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and highly advised. Thanks for your support!**

**P.S. on my keyboard, the "D" key is sticky, so it hasn't been showing up easily. If i'm missing the letter "D" in a word, please let me know where! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

It was at twilight three days later when Gabriella's heart shattered. After another argument** b**etween Alera and Jocelynn, she was finished with "socializing" as Francesca called it. Her dress was dark navy, and she was thankful for it as she strolled around the gardens. It wasn't exactly curfew, but she didn't want to be bothered. The faint sound of laughter floated through the air. She followed the sound, feeling dirty for being so snoopy.

"Oh, Cass, you're so hilarious!" Lucille giggled. Gabriella wanted to gag, but stopped herself as silence cut through, then footsteps. A guard was walking towards her swiftly.

_What am I going to do? Cassian will see me for sure if I go forward, but the guard will make a ruckus if I go back. _

Finally, she decided what to do. She trotted forward and bent down, discreetly slipping her white glove from her hand, then picked it up. She knew Lucille was kissing Cassian, but didn't dare look. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest, and she thought she might throw up.

"Sorry, my glove slipped earlier today!" She started to go back, not daring to see Lucille's smug smirk. Not daring to see Lucille get what she wanted. Not daring to see Cassian get what he wanted. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Cassian mouth their secret word. Without a glance, she shook her head. Not tonight.

Francesca was out with Zaniyah to play chess (the two were very competitive), and it was just as well. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Honestly, she didn't want to see herself cry, Mother would be so ashamed.

The fleecy sheets of the bed comforted Gabriella, and she buried her face in the pillow. _Why am I crying? I know he's not mine! That's not why I'm here. He just likes Lucille more…_She tried to stop negative thoughts from rotting her brain, then burst into tears again, _Because she's more beautiful, more princesslike, more-_

A hand rubbed her shoulder. It was warm against her chilled skin, but Gabriella didn't want it.

"Leave me alone, Francesca."

"It's not Francesca," Grace chuckled, "What's wrong, Lady Gabriella? The Prince break your heart?" Gabriella pushed her face further into the pillow.

"I take your silence as a 'yes'. Lady Gabriella, I like tough love, so I'll give you the facts. If you can't handle a kiss, you don't belong in the Selection." Grace said firmly. "you'd make a damn good princess, but you got to survive this storm first." Gabriella felt her words patch the wound.

"Lady Gabriella?" A voice called. Cassian's. "Gabriella?" Grace looked at her disheveled face, a smile tugged at her lips, hiding a romantic secret.

"Tell him to go away, please." Grace nodded and walked over. She curtsied, giving him Gabriella's response. There was a split second argument, and Gabriella retreated under the covers once more, only the tip of her head peeking out. It felt good to feel miserable and not be condemned for it.

She was aware of the creak of a bed, and gritted her teeth. "Grace told you to go away."

"So she did. But here I am." He joked. Gabriella gave no response. "Gabriella-Lady Gabriella, can we talk? Will you say something?"

"Go away." Cassian shrugged.

"Gabriella, it was just a kiss. Do you want me to kiss you right now to be even?"

"Yeah, and when you get married, she'll only be you're wife." Cassian stood up.

"Fine. I won't talk to you if that's how you want it." He said rather tartly. She listened to his footsteps creak across the floor.

He leaned his head through the door before closing it, saying softly:

"I'll be on the balcony, you know, whenever." The door clicked shut.

**A/N: Agh I love Grace so much! Don't you? Tell me what yo****u think of the characters in the Reviews! Comments, Compliments, and Concerns (and constructive criticism of course!) are greatly accepted and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once Lucille and Jocelyn started to tolerate each other, the drama and excitement of the Women's Room subsided, and Lanie started to come back. She, Paxton, And Finley would usually bring a book from the library to read, but most of the time, Lanie would be the only one actually reading. The two other girls whispered behind their books, about the royal family and the other girls. Inside, Lanie was nervous, and one of her favorite books, Northanger Abbey, was becoming less interesting. She knew everyone else was feeling the same way. Tomorrow, the twins would be making their first cuts.

At least sixteen were going home the next day. Kian and Cassian had gone on a date with each lady once, maybe more if they wanted, Lanie didn't know.

Looking around, she felt that she would be among the first going home. Everyone else was so…grownup. She was by far the youngest here, barely sixteen, and shy, and a six. She didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to be outside with the flowers and birds, and wear hoodies on winter nights. Not...well, not do whatever a princess does. She set her book on the couch and left the room, Paxton looked up, but didn't follow her. The room was beginning to feel hot and stuffy, and she just wanted to get outside.

Outside, the sky was cloudy, and the air was humid and dry. A thunderstorm was coming. She sat on one of the far benches, near the palace walls. The bench had not been used much, green moss was growing up the sides, and the stone was watermarked from rain and other moisture. Thankfully, a tall oak with low branches hid the spot from site of the guards, and of the palace. Lanie was surprised that it was even there, due to safety measures.

She sighed and plopped down on the bench, smoothing out the silky rose colored fabric of her dress. _I have to do something to stay, or else, Mom will never let me see Josh, or Jayden, or Jemma, or anyone else! But what? It's obvious that prince was not interested at all. I guess that's okay, since I'm not interested in him-_

Her thoughts screeched to a stop as a calm, gentle voice broke the silence.

"Prince Kian, your highness," She jumped up and curtsied immediately.

He smiled slightly. "You didn't seem very surprised. I was being extremely quiet."

Lanie blushed. "I've got two older brothers that sneak up on me all the time."

"Ah, I see," Kian was sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree, not looking like a prince at all. His back was leaning against the trunk casually, and was picking the leaves of a stick. "It's a shame our date was cut forty-five minutes short. Leave it to my mom ruin my plans because of a 'sister' problem. Would you like to start where we left off?"

Lanie set her hands on the bench. "Sure, you were asking, uh…" _What were we talking about?_

Kian snapped his fingers. "I remember, I asked you why you entered!" Lanie gulped. Dang it.

"Um, because I wanted to…meet you?" She replied slowly, calculating her answer. The prince did not look convinced.

"Sure. No, really, you can tell me."

Lanie's face went pale, and she hoped that she would faint, so she could resist answering. That would get her out of the palace lickity-split.

"My mom forced me to," She responded quietly, all the while hoping Kian was hard of hearing. "For the money. Ever since King Maxon started to eliminate the castes, she's been obsessed with becoming rich. She told me if I don't win, I'll never see my siblings again. You can eliminate me if you want. I'm so sorry." Calanthe looked up, expecting Kian to stomp out, or yell at her, or call her something horrible. And he was.

"You mean to tell me your mom threatened to keep you away from your siblings if you didn't marry someone?" He growled, his voice raising slightly in anger.

"Prince Kian, I'm so, so sorry-" Kian stopped her.

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you," He apologized.

"You-You're not? Why?"

"I admire your sacrifice and willingness, to do something you didn't want to so you could maintain a relationship with your siblings. I'm just mad at your mom, for threatening someone."

"She's actually my stepmom."

Kian chuckled. "Ah, so your like Cinderella, with the evil stepmother?"

Lanie laughed. "How do you know about Cinderella?"

"Excuse me? I happen to have three sisters!" He rolled his eyes, but then added more discreetly, serious expression written across his face. "When I talk to you, I feel very comfortable, which is odd, because I'm actually a very shy person." He brushed his cheek, as if something itched, or tickled the skin.

When he spoke again, Lanie was surprised at what he said.

"Do you think you could love me someday?" Lanie wanted to say yes, God knows she did. He was handsome, kind, chivalrous, everything she expected in a prince, but Lanie felt she knew nothing of royalty and love.

"Prince Kian, I don't think you understand. I'm not the princess type, I don't even want to be a princess. I'd rather be a gardener, like my dad, dirty, and poor, but free from rules and etiquette. I-"

The sound of a siren pierced the air, and this time, Lanie did jump in surprise. What did that mean? She glanced at Kian, who looked unsure himself.

"What was that?"

"A rebel attack, we need to get out of here." He stated, calm, but with authority. His personality had changed from soft and gentle one minute, to tense and ready for action in a second. Lanie gasped as she watched two people dressed in black with red strips of fabric around their head climb down the wall. They were a safe distance away, as long as Lanie and Kian kept quiet.

The rebels ran towards the palace. Lanie wanted to scream! There were innocent people inside, the princess, Paxton, Finley. She didn't even want Lucille to be hurt, no matter how much Lanie wanted to hate her.

Lanie started forward, but Kian held her back.

"It'll be two on two, but they've got weapons." He commanded. Lanie ripped her arm away.

"We have to do something! Think about your family, your sisters!"

They turned as the sound of footsteps stopped behind them. A tall, muscular man stood behind them, gun in hand, glowering evilly. Lanie was frozen in fear. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't budge.

Kian stood straight and tall and looked the man right in the eye boldly.

"We aren't afraid of you." He growled.

The man laughed. He was wearing a mask, but his left eye was marred by a large gash. "She is. What are ya gonna do, _your majesty_?" He flourished sarcastically.

"I—"

Kian grunted and fell to the ground, hitting the grass with a thump. Lanie whirled around. A sharp pain rippled through Lanie's arm. A woman in unevenly chopped black hair stood behind her, holding a wooden stick. Had she hit her? Had she been shot? Her devilish smirk was painted with red lipstick as deep as blood.

"Watch who yer shooting," She snapped.

"Don't sneak up on me." He grunted.

"Go help th' others, I'll take care of her and the prince." She nodded, smirked again at Lanie, then took off at a run. Lanie opened her mouth to shout for help, but the man clamped his hand over her mouth. She wriggled and squirmed, but he was stronger than her.

"Now now, we wouldn't wanna scream would we. C'mon, you're commin' with me. He kept one hand on the trigger of his gun as he let Lanie go. At point blank, she knew that it was no use trying to escape. He'd kill Kian anyway. She noticed a heavy branch on the ground, old a gray. If only I could reach it, she thought. Her kidnapper seemed busy with tying a rope around Kian's hands.

Lanie let out a loud cough, then turned it into a hacking fit. The man looked over. She dramatically fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with ya?" He snapped, glaring.

"M-my asthma," She choked, coughing some more, "I just-" She grabbed the brack and swung it at his hand. The gun flew ten meters away, and he howled in pain clutching his hand. Lanie hit again, this time on his head.

The man crumpled into a heap on the ground. She rushed to Kian, untying his hands. The prince was still knocked out, but nonetheless, Lanie started to drag him away. It seemed like every three seconds, she would search the area for rebels, but finally, she banged on a door. She didn't know where it lead to, but it meant safety. Internally, she wanted to cry, she was so scared.

_Don't you dare shed a tear Calanthe 't you- _

The door flew open.

"Oh my God! Mom! Mom! Daddy!" Amber screamed. Many footsteps banged down the dark hallway. Lanie heard the King's voice shout in fear.

"Amber! Get away from that door!" He stopped in his tracks and stared in horror as he noticed his son being dragged by a sixteen year old girl. Guards rushed past as America rushed to his side.

"Maxon—Oh my gosh, Kian!" Two guards picked Kian up and rushed him to the hospital wing, one shutting the door and locking it three different ways as soon as Lanie stepped in. She heard voices, many voices, in the background. Where were they? What was even going on. Lanie was too exhausted from terror to walk. She fell into the closest chair and buried her head in her hands.

All eyes were on her, although she only realized it when she looked up. Everyone was in a strange, dark, windowless room. A young, red-headed girl ran up to her, gazing up in adoration. Without warning, she threw her arms around her tightly. Lanie gasped for a breath, the girl's grip was so strong.

"Thanks," She whispered in Lanie's ear, then ran to an identical copy of herself. The twin princesses.

A guard opened the door announcing that the grounds were safe. People slowly began to make their way out. A couple girls had tear-streaked faces, others were keeping a straight face, but Lanie could see in their eyes that they felt the same way she did. A guard was telling her she needed to come with him to the hospital wing. She barely noticed she was following him, with her mind being everywhere else. So many questions stirred inside. Why were the rebels there? Was Kian okay? Was he alive? Was everyone else alive? She had seen neither Regina nor Cassian, and she forced herself not to think about what could have happened.

A nurse gave her a shot, and Lanie felt suddenly peaceful, calm, and happy. Then she fell asleep.


End file.
